


Might, Magic and Mistress (Or Basically.... Screw Tradition)

by bleedforyou1, VanessaWolfie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedforyou1/pseuds/bleedforyou1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Arthur and his court sorcerer, Merlin, attend a feast at Princess Mithian’s castle. After an indecent bit of drinking, they head on up to their chambers, only to be invited to join Mithian for a private drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might, Magic and Mistress (Or Basically.... Screw Tradition)

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just need a long-ass title okay. 
> 
> An AU- where Merlin is court sorcerer and Gwen disappeared.

“Merlin, could you hurry up, we were supposed to ride out at first dawn, but you’re taking so long it’ll be noon before we head out.”   
  
“Yes, well, if _someone_ hadn’t felt the need to leave their room in complete disarray, then packing would have been so much easier,” Merlin said, rolling his eyes and putting everything onto the horse correctly and tying up the saddles. “Besides, I’m not even supposed to be your bloody manservant anymore!”  
  
“No, but I’m still your King, so it’s not like _I_ should be doing this,” Arthur said, smirking at Merlin as he stood watching his lover heave their packs up. After a minute longer, he finally took pity on him and with one hand held up their things as Merlin finished tying it all up.   
  
Merlin turned to smile at Arthur and gave him an affectionate pat on the side, just friendly if anyone happened to be paying attention. “I believe we’re ready, _sire_ , and we can head out whenever.”   
  
Arthur smiled back, that special smile he gives Merlin in public, with a bitter tang, because they can’t do what they want most, but still so happy, because for some strange reason he _really_ wants to be with Merlin.   
  
“Great, I’ve heard Mithian’s kingdom’s feasts are fantastic, with really good food!” Arthur said, getting up onto his horse and grabbing the reins.   
  
“Yes, well, don’t want to overeat or anything,” Merlin snorted, getting onto his horse and following Arthur and the knights out. Behind him, a few knights overheard and burst out laughing, while Arthur simply frowned and waved off Merlin’s insolent comment.  
  
It was a difficult dance, having to present the image he has as King and having fun with Merlin. It had gotten better after Merlin recieved a better status, but Arthur still worried about the views of his knights.   
  
“Gwaine, wasn’t it you that couldn’t get up after last weeks feast?” Merlin asked, joking, knowing he had to divert the attention from Arthur.   
  
“Oy, you have no bloody idea! That Miranda maid is one fine lookin’ woman, she can serve me and I’ll eat from her any day!” Gwaine laughed uproariously.   
  
“Gwaine, we are knights of Camelot, we do not talk about women in that manner,” Leon chided him. As first knight, he sometimes felt like a father figure towards his fellow knights.  
  
“Well I wasn’t talkin’ bout her, I was just sayin’--” Gwaine started, but Arthur interrupted them all.  
  
“Men, make sure you’re on your best behavior at the feast. Mithian’s father is a trusted ally, and we’ll need his help against the saxons. No problems, with any servants or lords or ladies, understand?”   
  
“Since you say so, although I can’t see why can’t help them have some fun, since they’re being so helpful to us,” Gwaine joked. He didn’t continue though, as he got glares from Leon, Arthur and Merlin all at the same moment. “Well, sorry, I’ll just shut up.”   
  
“We all know _that’s_ not possible,” Elyan said, riding passed Gwaine.  
  
“All right, all right, let’s just get there as soon as we can, all right?” Arthur chuckled and started his horse into a gallop, making sure the rest followed him as they headed to Mithian’s castle. “He can’t shut up for long at least.”   
  
***  
  
“King Arthur, at last we meet,” King Rodor said, as they stepped off their horses. “My daughter has spoken well of you.”   
  
“King Rodor, I thank you for having us here,” Arthur replied. He looked over to where Mithian was standing and gave her a curt nod. “Princess Mithian, it’s always a pleasure.”   
  
Merlin grinned over at Mithian and she waved gently, smiling back. He remembered their easy friendship earlier in the year and was excited to get to know her better.  
  
“King Arthur,” Mithian said, smiling over at him. “I’m happy to see you again. You and your men must be tired, how about I show you to your chambers and you can rest for tonight.”   
  
“That would be lovely, thank you Princess Mithian,” Arthur said gallantly, holding out his arm for her to take as they head into the castle. “We’ll see you at the feast, King Rodor.”  
  
“Yes, of course. Please, enjoy your stay,” the King said, looking apprehensively at Merlin for a moment, having never met the powerful sorcerer but simply got a smile in response.   
  
“Thank you for allowing us use of the castle’s chambers, sire,” Merlin said happily, bowing and then following Arthur and Mithian inside. The King headed to his own chambers.   
  
“I wasn’t sure you’d accept the invite Arthur,” Mithian said as they walked down the halls of the castle.   
  
“Well, as I remember it, it should be you that wouldn’t want to see me again. I was just happy to get an invite.”   
  
“I never resented you Arthur, at least you were honest, some men would’ve just gone ahead with the wedding.”   
  
Merlin shared a small smile with Arthur. He’d been so happy when Arthur had said no to Mithian’s proposal, even though his advisors had been upset with him afterwards. It showed Merlin two things: one was that Arthur was becoming a better leader, able to say no to advice and judge the situation correctly. And the other... well... was that Arthur loved him, and wouldn’t want to marry someone else for fear of hurting Merlin. It made Merlin’s heart warm and his magic agreed under his fingertips.   
  
The rest of the knights were shown to their rooms and Merlin raised an eyebrow when he realized Mithian had arranged for Arthur’s and Merlin’s rooms to be next to each other. He looked at her for a moment and she simply smiled a knowing smile.   
  
“Well, I hope your stay here is comfortable... and of course any servants or maids would love to help you.”  
  
“That won’t be necessary, Arthur has finally learned to be a big boy and live for a day or two without a servant,” Merlin joked, both because he knew he could and because he did _not_ want someone to interrupt them.   
  
Arthur only scowled and then thanked the princess. They retreated to separate chambers as Mithian walked away, but after a minute, Merlin snuck out and into Arthur’s chambers.   
  
“‘Arthur finally learned to be a big boy?’ Really? Couldn’t have found something else? You had to humiliate me in front of her?” Arthur complained.  
  
“I wasn’t humiliating you, she knows I’m joking, she’s a friend. I just wanted to be alone, we have at least an hour before we have to get ready for the feast,” Merlin said with a flirty smile on his lips.   
  
“I don’t know, maybe I want to punish you for calling me a big boy,” Arthur said, pouting slightly.   
  
“Aw, don’t start with the pout, you know I can’t resist!” Merlin chuckled, going over and crawling into Arthur’s lap as he sits on the bed. “I love you, but you have to admit-- you aren’t able to live without a servant for a few hours at best.”  
  
“Yes, well, I’m a King. I shouldn’t have to,” Arthur sniped.  
  
“Fine...” Merlin sighed, then smirked, leaning closer to bite at Arthur’s earlobe. “Punish me then.”  
  
Arthur shivered and grinned, putting his hands on Merlin’s hips. “I think I will. Maybe I’ll just bend you over this bed and take you right now.”   
  
Merlin hid his smiling face in the crook of Arthur’s neck, sure that the mood would be ruined if Arthur saw him laughing.   
  
***  
  
Later that night, at the feast, the knights were merry, Merlin was happy and Arthur was laughing and drinking like a total drunkard. He was even drinking King Rodor under the table!   
  
Merlin was keeping his wits with him, but even he was getting a bit drunk. All he wanted now was to get his King to the bedchambers so he could get his hands on him. Mithian was watching the crowd in happiness, and then kept glancing at Merlin and Arthur, wondering where their relationship was now and couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous they both looked that night. Soon after they were finished eating and the bawdy tales started up, she stood.   
  
“Father, I think I’ll head to bed now... gentlemen,” she nodded at everyone.   
  
Arthur stood up a bit less gracefully than usual. “I shall escort you to your chambers, m’lady!”   
  
“I’ll come with, I’m rather exhausted myself after that trip,” Merlin said softly, standing up as well.  
  
The three of them headed to the chambers, side by side. Mithian kept glancing at the two of them, catching them looking fondly at the other when the other wasn’t looking and she still hadn’t figured out if they were together or if they just kept dancing this dance around each other.   
  
Once they reached her chambers, Arthur coughed and Mithian frowned slightly. “Here, why don’t you two come inside for a moment and get warmed up by the fire. I have a special wine I’d like to gift you, Merlin, not that you should have it tonight of course,” she chuckled, letting them into her room.   
  
Both boys awkwardly stood there and then Merlin broke the awkward silence when he saw the ornate fireplace and sprawled out in front of it. He had a secret thing for fire, and Mithian obviously knew about it somehow.  
  
“Please tell me how you’ve been since I left. We haven’t had the privacy to talk properly yet,” Mithian said, gesturing for Arthur to sit by the table in her room.   
  
“Oh you know, running the kingdom, the knights are getting on well-- especially since I’ve established the round table.”  
  
Merlin grinned as the table was mentioned. It was definitely one of Arthur’s better ideas and something they both were very proud of.   
  
“Ah, yes, I did hear about that, it’s such a marvelous idea. I think Father was thinking about it as well!” Mithian smiled. “You’re a very good King, Arthur.”   
  
Arthur bowed his head ever so slightly, still uncomfortable with that praise. Merlin on the other hand, smiled from ear to ear, so proud of his lover, his King.   
  
Mithian looked at Merlin and couldn’t help but return his smile.   
  
“Thank you, my Lady,” was all Arthur said in response, though Mithian knew he took her praise seriously.   
  
“He really is, isn’t he?” Merlin slurred slightly, kind of drunk still.   
  
Mithian giggled. “Oh Merlin, how much did you drink?”   
  
“Too much, I suppose, as usual,” Arthur said. Mithian could hear the fondness in his voice, overriding the annoyance.   
  
“No! Not that much! Arthur drank more than I did!” Merlin said, pointing accusingly, his tongue and actions looser than usual.  
  
“Well, I was just about to offer more wine, but now I’m not sure that’s such a good idea,” Mithian chuckled.   
  
“It’s never a good idea offering Merlin wine, but I wouldn’t say no to one cup,” Arthur said, trying to hide his laughter.   
  
“Right,” Mithian said, standing up and pouring some for Arthur and just a little for Merlin as well. “Merlin, tell me how it is being Court Sorcerer now!”   
  
“Oh it’s quite wonderful.... I feel so much safer, so much freer now,” Merlin said with a slight blush, shooting a glance at Arthur. “I don’t care much for the court life, but I guess that’s the price I pay for being Arthur’s-- um, sorcerer--” Merlin stumbled over his words slightly, nearly letting ‘lover’ slip out instead.  
  
Mithian raised an eyebrow. “Just his sorcerer, hmm? Are you sure not a lover as well?”  
  
Merlin choked on his wine. “Wait, what? Of course not princess, I--”  
  
“Oh hush, you two are horrible at hiding your love for each other, just like the last time I was in Camelot!”  
  
“You know?!” Arthur said, rather loud and indigent.   
  
“Of course I know, it’s obvious, the way you look at each other, the way you talk about each other. You value Merlin’s approval over all else, Arthur, even when he was just your servant. I think it’s rather cute,” Mithian answered. She felt rather like their mother, explaining to her children that they could not hide anything from her.   
  
She didn’t want to be their mother though. They were fun and even though all she said was true and they were very good together, she couldn’t help being a little disappointed that she’d never have either one of them herself.   
  
“Um, well...” Merlin said, standing up and trying not to freak out or anything. “You understand why we have to keep it a secret of course...”  
  
Mithian nodded. “Of course, yes I understand. I’m a bit jealous of your lovely relationship, but I would never do anything to harm either of you!”   
  
“Jealous?” Arthur asked, his head tilting at the word. “Jealous of-- oh, my lady, trust me, you will find someone for yourself soon, you are not only beautiful and graceful but also kind and--”  
  
“You misunderstand me, King Arthur,” Mithian chuckled. “I meant that I was jealous of both of you-- you’re both so gorgeous and good-hearted. Of course you deserve each other, but I must admit I fell a bit in love with you the first time I met you, and now it only increases at the thought of both of you, erm... being with... each other.”   
  
Mithian blushed furiously, realising maybe _she_ had had a bit too much wine as well, for how easily the words had fallen out of her mouth. The boys were staring at her in a mixture of surprise and... could it be... lust? It must be the wine...   
  
“Well, this isn’t exactly how we thought it would turn out if someone ever found out,” Arthur said slowly. “Am I understanding this correctly now? You want us both? Together?”   
  
Mithian nodded, embarrassed. Surely the boys would leave now, disgusted, or hurt at the implications.   
  
Merlin couldn’t believe it. They’d talked about the possibility of inviting or getting a girl into their relationship, if only as a front for the kingdom. Arthur would have certain duties as king to conceive an heir and have a queen, something Merlin could never give him.   
  
He looked over at Arthur, knowing he’d be thinking of it as well. Arthur seemed to be considering it, looking between Merlin and Mithian quickly. He spoke hesitantly. “My lady... we wouldn’t ever take advantage of a maiden-- a princess to be exact. Our kingdom’s lives and treaties are at stake here and--”  
  
“Well I wasn’t really thinking it’d be a public gathering, Arthur,” Mithian snapped and then rolled her eyes.   
  
Arthur chuckled, loving that snark just like Merlin had. Merlin grinned as well. “Well, in that case... I can’t say I’d mind. Like I said, I was quite close to marrying you at first as well... And Merlin here expressed--”  
  
“Arthur! I can speak for myself, thank you very much!” Merlin said, blushing.   
  
“Merlin expressed... what?” Mithian asked, stepping a bit closer to Merlin and sitting down next to him in front of the fire, looking up at him through her lashes seductively, any earlier trace of nerves gone with the acceptance.   
  
“I may have, erm, told Arthur that you were... you _are_ , utterly, singularly lovely and-- and-- if I were to fall for a girl, it would be you, Princess Mithian,” Merlin said, a bit breathlessly.   
  
Mithian grinned and reached over, kissing his cheek and staying there, speaking in a low voice against his skin. “That’s a very unique complement to give a girl, Merlin. Not one for the traditional courting, I presume?”   
  
“Nothing about this is _traditional_ , Princess,” Arthur spoke, quietly. He was only a feet away from Mithian, standing behind them, still moving closer. “And forgive Merlin, he’s not used to flirting with a girl. He’s not used to flirting at all, really, he just offends me most of the time.”   
  
Merlin coughed indignantly at that and Mithian sat up again, startled by the movement. As she did, Arthur sat down beside her, putting her in the middle, with not much space to move.   
  
“I think if we’re going through with this, you’ll both have to start calling me Mithian,” she said, trying to shake off the last of her nerves. Being this close to both of them was making her a bit dizzy.   
  
“And you can call me Merlin,” Merlin laughed, trying to ease the tension with some laughter.  
  
Arthur rolled his eyes. “Or idiot. I like idiot much better.”  
  
“And you, _King Arthur_? Didn’t you tell me to moan sire in bed, last week?” Merlin replied sharply. He quickly imitated Arthur’s voice. “ _Come now Merlin, moan loudly and tell me who owns you---”_  
  
“Merlin!” Arthur barked, blushing, looking over at Mithian. She just giggled and shook her head at the boy’s antics.  
  
“Well then, it’s Mithian, Merlin and ‘sire’?” she asked, trying to act serious.   
  
Arthur threw up his hands and then covered his face. “I’ll never catch a break again with you two combined. You can call me Arthur, both of you, now, shall we continue on, or is this going to be ‘lets tease Arthur night’?”   
  
Merlin and Mithian just giggled, both edging closer to Arthur. When Mithian got up against Arthur, Merlin moved over to Arthur’s other side, so now they were putting him in the middle. Merlin reached out first, tugging off Arthur’s belt.  
  
“You know what’s the perk of sleeping with a king, Mithian?” Merlin asked as his well-practiced fingers moved to take off Arthur’s shirt. “He’s always training, so he’s always quite fit. It makes the view marvelous and I do speak of experience.”   
  
Mithian continued to giggle, fascinated by this other side of Merlin and Arthur, but still unsure where she fit in.   
  
“Come here, my giggling lady,” Arthur said, half-trying to get the attention off himself and half-wanting to just touch her. He pulled her into his lap, pushing her hair to the side and caressing a hand down her tight corseted dress. He gently kissed up her neck and to her lips, taking care to be softer than he normally would be.  
  
Merlin grinned and kissed along Arthur’s shoulders, loving the feel of the strong muscles and reached with his magic out to untangle Mithian’s corset ties so they wouldn’t have to fumble for them.   
  
Mithian let out a startled breath when she felt her corset loosen. “Ooooh my, Merlin, if only you could do that all the time so I wouldn’t have to get my maid to help me!” She laughed, going back to kissing Arthur.  
  
“I’ve been a servant before, I could do it again. Not sure it’d be well seen by the court of course,” Merlin said, stopping at Arthur’s neck. He reached a hand around Arthur, finding his nipples, while moving his head to the other shoulder, kissing along it like the other.   
  
“Merlin,” Arthur gasped as Merlin’s knowing fingers traced circles on his nipples, before twisting and scratching them lightly.   
  
“He likes it when I touch his nipples and also, when I mouth his ear,” Merlin whispered to Mithian, before nibbling at Arthur’s ear, drawing out a moan from the man between them.   
  
“I see you’ve taken it upon yourself to teach Mithian,” Arthur said, still gasping as Merlin continued his ministrations.   
  
“And as grateful as I am to him for that, he’s distracting you so much you seem to have forgotten about me,” Mithian said, feeling more bold as Merlin kept including her. “I believe you were trying to get my clothes off.”  
  
“Ah, yes, of course--” Arthur said quickly, pulling off her corset and pressing kisses to her neck and down her chest as more skin was revealed. Arthur groaned aloud as the dress fell and he looked at her undergarments, pulling them off slowly. “I am blessed to be able to have Merlin’s beautiful skin to kiss and now yours as well? My I am a lucky one.”   
  
Merlin smirked from behind Arthur and reached down to spell the rest of Mithian’s dress off while biting into Arthur’s neck, nibbling the skin from a previous lovebite he had bestowed a day ago. Then he whispered something to Arthur that Mithian couldn’t hear. Arthur smiled knowingly at him in return and then turned back to Mithian.   
  
Mithian gasped as she felt two different sets of hands in four different places on her naked skin. Merlin -she knew it was him, his hands spanned a smaller space- had one hand on her left breast and one trailing along her belly-button and Arthur had one trailing up and down her spine and another pushing her dress away completely and resting on her arse.  
  
They didn’t talk for a while, just sat there, tangled together and touching, until Mithian tried reaching around to touch Merlin and found that she couldn’t.   
  
“You’re still wearing way too much Merlin. Here I sit, the lady in the room and I’m most naked of us all. How about taking off that shirt and letting me see what you’re hiding underneath,” Mithian said seductively.   
  
Merlin chuckled and quickly stripped off his shirt and scarf and trousers. “Not much to see I’m afraid.”   
  
“Oh I beg to differ,” Arthur said, smirking. “I would not choose a lover if he were not equal to me in all ways.”  
  
“In all ways except arrogance!” Merlin laughed.   
  
Mithian ignored their bickering and turned slightly to view Merlin and smiled, stroking down his chest and leaning in to kiss at his throat. “Definitely not anything less than perfect,” she murmured approvingly.   
  
Merlin groaned and edged closer, feeling Arthur’s hand in his hair as he pulled him into a heated snog. Mithian kept touching him while Arthur played with his tongue and Merlin was in pure heaven. Why hadn’t they tried a third lover before? It was great having two sets of everything, two people to pay attention to you at the same time.   
  
“Merlin didn’t tell you earlier, when he was talking about me, but he goes weak in the knees when you kiss him. One time, he was in my chambers, with a dish in hand and I leaned in for a quick kiss and he dropped the plate. The funniest thing I have ever seen,” Arthur said as he broke his and Merlin’s kiss.   
  
“And you teased me about it for a month.”   
  
Mithian could see Merlin wasn’t even upset, as Arthur’s hand kept playing with his hair and Mithian kept touching him. “Really? Let me try then,” Mithian chuckled, leaning in and kissing up Merlin’s jaw and lightly kissing his lips and then pulling back. Merlin, however, edged forward, trying to capture her lips. “Oh you’re right, Arthur, he does like that!”  
  
Merlin pouted for a moment and Mithian grinned, leaning back into kiss him harder, showing that she wasn’t just some doll-like princess, that she could handle both boys. Arthur groaned at the sight of them kissing and tangled his fingers harder into Merlin’s hair, letting his other hand stroke down Mithian’s back and arse.  
  
Merlin reached towards Arthur, still lip-locked with Mithian, and pushed at his pants.   
  
“You need,” Merlin gasped as he broke the kiss. Mithian didn’t move away, she just kissed along his jawline instead. “You need to take those off.”  
  
“Whatever you say, but you lose yours then.”   
  
Merlin growled slightly and snapped his fingers, making their clothes slowly melt off and fall into a pile on the floor.   
  
Arthur smirked. “Why can’t you do that all the time then, sorcerer?”  
  
“Because I usually happen to like taking my time but right now you’re just taking too long,” Merlin said standing up and pulling Mithian up as well. Arthur followed him and the three headed towards the bed, falling on top of it in a mess of limbs and kisses and tongues.  
  
“I think you should use your magic to get some oil as well, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur laughed, lying on top of him and biting at his neck while Mithian kissed Merlin’s mouth.   
  
“Merlin is free to do whatever he wishes,” Mithian chuckled, pulling away to bite at Merlin’s lower lip.   
  
“Ah freedom,” Merlin sighed contentedly, raising his hand and letting his magic bring the oil to him. Mithian watched his eyes and smiled at the golden color.   
  
Arthur chuckled and leaned over to kiss her. “He’s quite gorgeous with those eyes, isn’t he? Took me some getting used to, but now it, ah, turns me on actually.”   
  
“Mmm, I know the feeling,” Mithian giggled, kissing Arthur back. Arthur, surprisingly, was much more gentle in his kisses than Merlin. She worried he was still trying to take it easier on him and decided to change his mind. She crawled over Merlin and pushed Arthur onto his back, taking him into a deeper kiss with more vigor and nipping. “Don’t treat me like a fragile doll, Arthur.”   
  
“He does that in the beginning,” Merlin snorted. “Tried it with me too until I bit him so hard he came without a touch to his cock.”  
  
“Merlin!” Arthur groaned and closed his eyes under Mithian’s harder kisses and bites.   
  
“What? It’s not like she hadn’t noticed. It’s not like she won’t see you come,” Merlin said, teasing. He quickly ducked as Arthur tried kicking him from under Mithian.   
  
Mithian didn’t respond, nor break the kiss, she only pressed Arthur harder down on the bed.   
  
Merlin took the chance to just stop for a moment to _look_ at the two people in front of him. He knew every inch of Arthur better than he knew himself, but Mithian was a whole new world. He’d never had the chance to really look at a naked woman and it was certainly different. Merlin reached out and traced a finger down Mithian’s spine, down her arse and her legs, sitting up to really touch and look at her. She seemed to purr almost into Arthur’s mouth and lied down more fully on top of him, reaching out to cup the back of Merlin’s head to bring him closer to her body. Merlin took that as a sign to go ahead and he swung one leg over their bodies and straddled on top of Mithian, kissing her shoulders and back, pushing her hair to the side.   
  
Arthur groaned when he felt both Mithian’s and Merlin’s weight on top of him, the intensity of what they were doing hitting him full force and making his cock twitch and leak precum. Mithian felt it against her and moaned loudly, pulling away to breathe. She could feel Arthur underneath her and Merlin over her and it was the single most erotic and pleasurable thing she had ever experienced. With grace that she’d seldom seen before, Merlin moved down her back, touching and kissing his way down to her arse. He was sitting between her legs now and suddenly she felt a breath on her pussy. Just as Merlin’s tongue brushed her slit, Arthur had gather his wits enough to reach out and touch her breasts again. She moaned and arched her back with pleasure. These boys were going to be the death of her, that much was certain.   
  
“Both of you-- are-- irresistable, how am I supposed to hold it in right now?” Mithian asked, her voice sounding rough and foreign to herself.   
  
Merlin chuckled and she felt it against her as he pulled his tongue back to speak. “You don’t have to Mithian, you are fortunate since women can have as many orgasms as they want, whereas men must wait quite awhile before their next. Enjoy yourself, let go and let us pleasure you.”  
  
His words and voice turned Mithian on even more and soon she was rutting back and forth, losing control as Arthur pressed up against her and Merlin licked her from the inside. She let out a cry as Arthur bit her neck and Merlin entered a finger and came with a shudder.   
  
After her breathing settled down again, Merlin gently rolled her over so she was lying on her back beside Arthur. Merlin then leant down to capture Arthur in a kiss and soon they were grinding against each other.   
  
“It’s not fair, you two look so hot together. I’m getting worked up _again_ ,” Mithian said, lying on her side watching the boys.   
  
Arthur rolled them over and sat back, stradling Merlin. He took Mithians’ hand and guided it to Merlin’s chest.   
  
“He likes touching. It was a fun thing to discover, it doesn’t take much to render him stupid, just a touch here, a touch there and he’s putty in your hands.”  
  
Mithian grinned and started to caress down Merlin’s chest and arms, leaning in to kiss at his shoulder. “Good to know... he likes touching and you like biting... both of you seem to adore _talking_.”  
  
Merlin’s laugh turned into a moan and the touch and he arched up against Arthur, his lithe body pressing up into Arthur’s muscled one. It was an amazing sight to behold, Mithian thought.   
  
“Well, when you hang around Merlin for a long time, you take up the habit of talking too much. He never knows when to stop you see. Which is exactly why it’s so much fun to tease him endlessly by talking a lot during sex,” Arthur said smiling, as he trailed fingers up and down Merlin’s body, touching everything, his cock, his nipples, his belly-button and his balls. Merlin was shaking underneath him, clearly trying to be coherent, but failing.   
  
“It’s not nice to tease a princess Arthur, and that’s what you’re doing right now.”   
  
Arthur just bowed his head submissively toward Mithian and pointed to Merlin. Mithian kissed at Merlin’s face, dragging her tongue sensually across his cheekbones. “So... how does this work usually between you two? Does Arthur fuck you, Merlin? Or the other way around? Or do you both switch off? Mmmm, just the thought of you two is definitely making me come undone.”  
  
“We switch. When Arthur here is feeling unsure, he usually... fucks me,” Merlin started to answer, a smirk on his face until Arthur locked his hands around his balls, just holding.   
  
“What Merlin means to say, is that we switch. It depends on the mood, I guess.”   
  
Mithian couldn’t hide her laughter, they were just so... adorable. The way they continued to tease and taunt each other, unless breathless was a lovely thing to witness. “Well what’s the mood right now?” She asked.   
  
Merlin looked up at Arthur and tilted his head, reading his eyes and trying to see what the other man wanted. “Hmm... I don’t mind either at the moment...”  
  
“Besides, what are you going to do, just sit there and watch?” Arthur asked. He didn’t seem any more sure than Merlin.   
  
“I don’t know, what do you want me to do?” Mithian asked, tilting her head. “I wouldn’t mind watching at all.”  
  
“I think, what Arthur is trying to say, we’ve fucked before, but the whole point of this, is fucking you,” Merlin said and Mithian suddenly remembered that they were all really drunk. Or at least, Merlin was really drunk.   
  
“So... how about Merlin fucks me, and Arthur fucks Merlin then? That would work, right?” Mithian whispered, blushing slightly at the words.  
  
“That would definitely work,” Arthur said quickly, just wanting to be in someone _right now_. He reluctantly untangled him from Merlin and gave him room to move. Merlin positioned himself on top of Mithian, smiling at the wetness he felt at Mithian’s opening. It was strange not to need to prep, but Merlin counted his blessings when he had them and thanked the lords that he didn’t have to wait. With that in mind, he grabbed the oil from where it’d tumbled earlier and thrusted it into Arthur’s hands.  
  
“Start now,” he said, not wanting to wait too long before Arthur could fuck him. Arthur quickly took the oil from him and dripped it over his fingers and gently started to prep Merlin, groaning at the feel of him on his fingers, with how loose he was from fucking just that afternoon. Merlin leaned down to kiss Mithian and slowly started to enter her, wanting to make sure she wouldn’t be hurt. She moaned as he started to stretch her, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, one hand resting on Arthur’s shoulder as well. All three of them made noises they would most likely be embarrassed about later. Just as Arthur withdrew his fingers and started slathering oil on his cock, Merlin bottomed out and gently started thrusting in and out of Mithian.   
  
“Stay still for a moment you idiot. What am I supposed to do, go in flying?” Arthur said as he started fucking his hand more than just oiling up his cock. He was so close to coming right then and there, his beautiful Merlin fucking in and out of Mithian, equally beautiful.   
  
Mithian chuckled breathlessly and put her hands on Merlin’s hips to still him inside of her. Merlin spread his legs slightly and groaned, reaching up a hand behind him to drag Arthur closer. “Fuck me, Arthur.”   
  
“Yes, well, I’m trying to,” Arthur huffed, leaning his head down to kiss the back of Merlin’s neck and slowly enter him, pushing him further into Mithian as he did so. He moaned in relief as he was finally fully inside and then smacked Merlin’s arse gently. “Come on then, you’ve gotta do the work, Merlin. Or are you too _lazy_?”  
  
Merlin growled and started to move, rolling his hips between Mithian and Arthur, both of them gasping at the feel.   
  
“I can’t believe how good this feels. If we’re going to continue doing this, you’re going to have to try this Arthur. Being fucked and fucking at the same time is like … magic. And that’s coming from someone who knows exactly what magic is.”   
  
Mithian tensed a little at the mention of doing this again. She wasn’t sure whether she could see them walk away and just have this as a memory. Although it’d be a great memory to say the least, she was pretty sure she wanted those boys for life, not one night. One thing was certain, if this was her only chance, she was definitely getting at least one more orgasm.   
  
Arthur grunted in approval of Merlin’s words and started to fuck him harder, knowing how Merlin liked it and finding his spot soon enough. Merlin cried out and buried his head into Mithian’s shoulder, grinding into her. She petted his hair and looked up at Arthur, who was staring down at the both of them in wide-eyed wonder.   
  
“You both--nggh,” he moaned at the feel of Merlin clenching around him. “Too fucking sexy-- ‘m not gonna last long Merls--”  
  
“Me neither,” Merlin gasped out, stroking one of Mithian’s breasts and going deeper into her, barely even pulling out, just rolling his hips slightly.   
  
The motion and the way they spoke nearly drove Mithian to a breaking point and she arched up. “Nor I for that matter--”   
  
Only one thrust more and Arthur groaned and Merlin stilled. Mithian kept arching up until her body couldn’t take it anymore and she fell on the bed with a loud thump. Later, no one was able to pinpoint exactly who came first, because it was like it all happened at once. All they were certain of was that they must have made the castle shake with their moans and groans and screams.   
  
A few moments later, they were lying in Mithian’s bed, Mithian curled up against Merlin’s chest and Merlin’s head on Arthur’s arm. They were not only totally blissed out, but also warm and sleepy with the wine.   
  
“That was... perfect,” Arthur mumbled. “You both are.”   
  
Mithian smiled into Merlin’s chest. “You both are as well.”  
  
Merlin simply grinned. “Oh I know I am.”  
  
Arthur rolled his eyes and gently smacked Merlin. “Shut up, idiot.”  
  
A couple moments later, Arthur looked over at Mithian and smiled as he saw that she’d fallen asleep.   
  
“We knocked her out Merlin,” he whispered, only to notice Merlin had fallen asleep as well. He chuckled quietly, careful not to wake the other two up. Now that he could relax a bit, he did find that he was kind of sleepy himself. His final thought before he drifted off was that they really needed to talk tomorrow.   
  
***  
  
Merlin woke up to a ray of sunshine straight across his face and blinked, not knowing where the hell he was. He looked around and realized he was in a fancy room that wasn’t Arthur’s chambers and then looked to his side, seeing Mithian and Arthur curled up next to him. _Oh! Right_ , Merlin thought with a chuckle. He considered how to wake them up-- because he definitely had to before Mithian’s maid came in-- and wondered how much sex they could get away with before that happened...   
  
He bent down and slithered between the sheets and between his lovers. Slowly pulling them apart, he started to lick at Arthur’s morning erection and tickled his fingers between Mithian’s legs at the same time, grinning to himself when he felt both of them respond in their sleep.  
  
“Mmm... Merlin, I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, that is a very good way to get me up.”   
  
Merlin smirked, because he knew Arthur hadn’t opened his eyes yet and there was a really big chance he didn’t realise they were in Mithian’s chambers.   
  
“Yes, I live only to please my king, sire,” he said, his voice sickeningly sweet.  
  
At that, Arthur opened his eyes and Merlin could see the moment he realised where he was and who was lying by his side. He felt Arthur jump slightly and then the sheets were lifted and Arthur was looking down at Merlin, eyes wide. Merlin smirked up at him and winked, his fingers kneading Mithian’s thighs and tracing up her clit. She gasped and shifted slightly, still mostly asleep.   
  
Arthur looked between Mithian and Merlin and then grinned lazily, mind numb with pleasure and sleep. He turned over, lying with his belly down and kissing up Mithian’s chest, kneading her breast. Merlin took the opportunity and shifted over to lick at her.   
  
Mithian woke up with another gasp, loud and sitting up sharply. “What the-- Merlin! Arthur! You scared me half to death!”   
  
“The point was to _pleasure_ you, my lady, I do apologize,” Merlin snickered.   
  
“What time is it? Oh goodness the maid will be here any moment--” Mithian started to say and then cut off with a moan when she felt Merlin’s fingers enter her.  
  
“Exactly, my lady, which is why we must hurry. It’s not very polite to leave a girl unsatisfied,” Merlin said as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out and then bent down to lick at her clit at the same time. Arthur kept on kneading and licking at her boobs and soon Mithian found herself on the edge for the third time since the boys snuck into her room.   
  
“Hurrrrry, now, I need,” Mithian gasped, unable to make out a complete sentence, but Merlin seemed to get the gist of it as he sped up his thrusts and within a minute, Mithian was moaning and arching against them, coming hard against Merlin’s fingers. Merlin grinned and licked her clean, crawling up and kissing her mouth deeply. She winced a little at tasting herself for the first time and then decided it wasn’t so bad. She sighed contentedly and stroked her fingers through Merlin’s hair.   
  
Arthur turned up and kissed Merlin as well, wanting to taste too and moaned. “Merlin, you’ve left me wanting! I am your king need I remind you?!”   
  
“I think we can’t risk it, sorry, you’ll have to wait until we’re safe in your own chambers, Arthur. Mithian’s maid is sure to come any minute now.”   
  
Mithian nodded half heartedly, she didn’t really have energy to talk. She was a bit sad that they needed to leave, but Merlin was right.  
  
Arthur sighed nodded, looking over at Mithian. “Princess, may we go out for a picnic with you for lunch?”   
  
Mithian smiled widely. “That sounds lovely! I’ll tell the maids to prepare for us.”  
  
Merlin grinned and quickly got up, getting dressed and grabbing Arthur’s clothes as well, tossing them his way. “Hurry, sire.”  
  
Getting out of bed, Arthur pulled on his clothes, leaned over to kiss Mithian one last time before swaggering out of the chambers like he owned the place. Merlin rolled his eyes and kissed Mithian as well, winking at her before running out after Arthur.  
  
***  
  
“This is a little bit different from the last time we had a picnic together Arthur,” Mithian said as they lay on the blankets and fed each other.   
  
“You mean Merlin’s right here to bug us instead of sulking behind a tree?” Arthur answered, laughing.   
  
Merlin rolled his eyes and lied his head down in Arthur’s lap. “That was a painful day for me, you know... A very painful time, indeed.”  
  
Mithian bit her lip and leaned down to kiss Merlin gently. “I didn’t mean to interrupt your relationship or--”  
  
“No, no! It wasn’t your fault at all, Princess,” Merlin insisted, kissing her back. “It was all Arthur’s, of course.” He winked.  
  
“Hey, I wasn’t the one lying to someone for bloody _years_ about magic, now was I?” Arthur said, rolling his eyes but stroking his fingers through Merlin’s hair lovingly.   
  
“Well, I’m glad you both got it figured out,” Mithian smiled.   
  
“Well there is one more thing to figure out...” Arthur said, his voice soft. “Merlin and I have been talking... As King of Camelot, I do actually need a Queen of course. I need someone to marry, to stand with me at the throne, to bear children and to-- to love the kingdom as much as I do. I know Merlin would do that for me in a heartbeat, but alas, it would not be possible and the kingdom would never approve...”  
  
Mithian’s heartbeat raced. “Are you suggesting...”  
  
“Only if you’d like, of course!” Merlin said quickly. “You could always try it... stay with us for a few months and, erm, see if it may work for you?”   
  
Mithian didn’t answer right away. Her thoughts were jumbled. Even though she’d been very understanding about it and she wouldn’t have it any other way, her pride had been hurt when Arthur rejected her. Going back to her kingdom and telling her father that the wedding was off had been hard on her, even though she’d told it as if it was a mutual agreement. Leaving again, telling her father she was going to marry Arthur now, right after the feast, would colour his opinion of her.   
  
However, she really wanted what Merlin and Arthur were offering. Love, from not one, but two gorgeous, funny and thoughtful partners was ideal and being Queen of Camelot wouldn’t hurt either.   
  
“I’d love to, of course, you two are the most remarkable men I’ve ever met, but I’m not sure my father will agree for me to marry you, so soon after your rejection,” Mithian started, not looking at either boy, scared that she might chicken out of her speech. “I’ll come stay with you, but not because I need to see if it works, but to give my father time to think about it.”  
  
Arthur swallowed. “I am so sorry about that, Princess. I never meant to hurt your feelings or make your father think any less of you or me or--”  
  
“No, no,” Mithian corrected him. “I’m not upset about that. You did what was right-- you love someone else and it wouldn’t have been fair for us to be wed then. Now... now circumstances are different and it would be much more fair and equal now.”  
  
“Yes,” Merlin said, sitting up and kissing her softly. “It would be, because I am also going to-- when our time comes-- perform a druid ceremony for the three of us. Locking us together equally. Let the kingdom think that you two are wed. Between us, we will know, that it is the three of us that are joined for life.”  
  
Arthur smiled and curled around both of them, kissing their heads and murmuring, “My two wonderful loves.”  
  
“I’ll show you how wonderful I am and how much you don’t deserve me at all,” Merlin said cheekily before running off, pulling off his clothes and diving into the nearby stream. Arthur growled and ran off after him.  
  
Mithian watched both of them playing in the water and laughed, shaking her head at their antics. This would be a lovely life after all.


End file.
